The Truth That Lies Behind Green Eyes
by LittleGreen489
Summary: Take an adventure with Percy and Annabeth to unravel some of their darkest secrets? Will their friendship last, fall apart, or turn into something more. It is better than what it says! They are demi-gods and are a little OOC! Chapter 3 is up. Plz REVIEW!
1. Me, Evil Eye and Running Away is Normal?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first Percy Jackson FanFic. I hope you guys like it. I have read ALLLLLLLLLLLLLOT of stories from here and I think you guys have a lot of great ideas. I just wanted to say that my story is kind of like HunterofArtemis32's story "A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes" but it, has some different twists and problems so don't worry I am not copying her idea I just was inspired by hers (and many others) and I just wanted to say thanks.**

**Let's Begin, Oh and please NO flames since it is only my first PJO story. And this chapter Percy is 6 years old so sorry if it sounds stupid, or too old but it is kind of hard to write younger then what you are. I also do not own PJO that is Rick Riordan's job.**

Chapter 1: (Percy's POV)

Another boring day at school! Hi, I am Perseus Jackson, but pleeeeeeeease call me Percy cause I HATE the name Perseus. I am 6 years old. Right now I am sitting at table 3 in the classroom of my 3rd school since I have started. For some strnge reason I feel like I have a strange connection with the number 3. It is my favourite number but, I don't know. Anyways I have been in 1 school for Junior Kindergarden, another for Senior Kindergarden, and now this one. The other 2 schools I have been exx-exselled from or something like that but I am not allowed to go back to them. Anyways back to right now, I am sitting at table 3 in Ms. Dodds classroom. Ms. Dodds is my teacher and she just creeps me out. Really! I will be just sitting here trying to do my work (seeing as I have dyslexia) and she stares at me as though she was trying to read me. Ms Dodds isn't the first teacher to do something like this to me though. In JK during naptime my teacher walked over to my mat and but something in it because she thought I was sleeping. Guess what she put in my blanket! She put a SNAKE in it! I am not afraid of snakes but this one was alive and was crawling all over me so I, grabbed it and choked till it died. My teacher never really went near me after that. I have had atleast 5 other crazy events like this happen. I always tell my mom becuse she is the only one I trust and I love her dearly, she says "Don't worry Percy, they are just people who are very sick and don't think before they do. Do you want some blue cookies?". She says that everytime! I still don't really understand but when I ask she always says "One day Percy, one day it will all make sense". When she says that it makes me feel like she doesn't trust me and is hiding a REALLY BIG secret from me.

Oh, no! I wasn't paying attention again, bad AHD. Come on Percy focus, what was Ms. Evil Eye (Ms Dodds) talking about last. Uuuggghhhh! I don't remember. Wait it says something on the board?

"Perseus Jackson do you know?", Ms Dodds asked me with that evil looking smile of hers on her face like she knew I hadn't been paying attention again. "umm, may you please repeat Ms. Ev-Dodds?", I tried to ask as innocently as I could. "It says right on the boards, Perseus." she replied with the full blown evil smile. How did none of the other kids not see her evil smile. I have asked kids in my class and they say "what are you talking about Percy? Ms Dodds is soooo nice". Ms Dodds knew she had defeated me so she decided to pick on me but making it sound like she had forgot. "Oh yes, that's right. You have Dyslexia, annnnnnnnnd ADHD. I forgot, silly me. We will let it slide this time Mr Jackson but here is a warning. You need to start paying attention to my lessons and life or BAAAAAAAAAD things may happen to you." She replied looking satisfoed with her speech. As soon as Ms Dodds finished her little "Warning/Horror Speech" the bell rang telling us that it was time to go home. I was sooooo happy that the bell rang. I must have been so happy because I was the first one out of my class.

Once I got outside I stopped for a second to find my mommy. I was so excited to see my mommy. When I seen her I ran really fast and jumped into her arms. "Wow Percy your a little excited today, I wonder why?" she said with a big grin on her face. "Well mommy, you said you would take me to the BEACH TODAY after school" I yelled really excited. My mommy just stood there looking down at me with a BIG smile on her pretty face. "You definatley are your father's son", she laughed shaking her head. Well you see here I have NEVER EVER EVER met my Dad before. My mom said that he hasn't been here since before I was born which is August 18. I am turning 7 in 2 months (it is Jue 18). She also says that before I was born he went fishing and never returned so he is lost at sea. My dad loved water my always used to tell me. My mom and I walked to her car and got in. Before we drove away to the beach I looked back at my classroom window, only to see Ms Dodds staring, no wait, ummm giving me HER evil eye. Yeah that's it! Ms Dodds was giving me HER evil eye from the classroom window. I looked back towards my mom and then we were off to the BEACH!

*At the beach* (3rd persons point of view)

When Percy and his mother, Sally Jackson, arrived at the beach they both headed straight for the water. Neither of them cared that they were still in their clothes or that whatever other people were there looked at them strangely. Once they got into the water both felt a jolt of electricity go through them. They both think of it as a connection that they have with this place. Incase you don't know where this place is it is, Montauk Beach! Sally has been taking Percy here ever since he was born. Actually after he was born, she took him here before their actual home. They usually rent a cottage here but that is only when Gabe has to go out of town. Incase you don't know who Gabe is I will tell you. Gabe is Percy's gross, smelly, non-mannered step father. Anyways Sally, and Percy played in the water until it was 5 o'clock (it was 3:30 when they got there). The two had decided to go home but first stopped to grab some pizza to eat seeing as it was Thursday which ment Gabe wanted fish. Percy HATES fish. He has never eaten and Sally would say "Exactly like your father".

*At the Pizza Shop* (Sally's point of view)

When Percy and I got to English Mario's we sat down at "our" booth. We call it "our" booth because Percy and I have been going here since Gabe came around which is 2 years ago. We usually come here on Thursdays before we have to go home because Gabe likes fish on Thursdays and Percy Hates it. Anyways back to the present time. While Percy and I were waiting for a server to come and take our order I asked him about his day at school. Percy said that he was got not paying attention again but then Ms Evil Eye practically teased him. Ms Dodds is seeming very suspicous if you ask me. Sort of like Percy's other teachers. Then our server came and took me right out of my thoughts. Percy and I were both shocked not to see our regular server Pansy. I took a good look at the server and notice who, or should I say what it was very fast. What gave it away was the one giant eye in the middle of his forehead. I had to think fast. My mind was racing run... get Percy and run! I decided to follow my heart. I looked at Percy and said "Come on Percy it is getting late and I don't want to keep Gabe waiting". He looked at me with sad eyes. No, Sally don't fall for them you need to get Percy to safety I kept telling myself. So I said to him "Percy now, we have to go NOW!". Percy knw that when I yelled I mean what I say because I don't yell very often. He quickly got out of the booth and I picked him up. I said to the thing, "Sorry but we must go". I didn't wait for an answer just ran out of English Mario's and jumped into my car. I hurried and did Percy up then did up myself. After a while of driving we had almost reached the apartment when...

**A/N:**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh... a cliff hanger! Review to get another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember NO FLAMES! If you have any suggestions tell me in a P.M. or a review.**

**Quick question: How many of you have ever watched the show the Voice! I luve this show! And if you have tell me who was/is your fave singer and what team is going to win. **

**Love, **

**MadsSpitsInkFan4**


	2. Story, Recovery, and Jason's house, What

**Hey guys it's me LittleGreen489, I am a little dissapointed with how the reviews were for the previous chapter. I would like to thank "The great book", and "awesomegirl82" for reviewing and enjoying my story. I hope to have more reviews. If you guys review my story I will thank you in the next chapter and continue to write more of this story. Anyways I had a good idea for Chapter 2 that is the only reason why you guys get it. The characters maybe a little bit OOC, but oh well it is how they are in my story. Anyways on with chapter 2...**

**Recap: Sally's point of view**

_I said to the thing, "Sorry but we must go". I didn't wait for an answer just ran out of English Mario's and jumped into my car. I hurried and did Percy up then did up myself. After a while of driving we had almost reached the apartment when..._

**Chapter 2 Begins**

Sally's POV

I heard Percy cry out, and my back crack non-normally. My mind was racing. There had been a red light and I went through it. In result we have been hit. Oh my gooooods! I hope Percy, my baby, is alright. I could feel myself slipping into unconsiousness. The last sound I heard was Percy crying out my name `Mommy? Mommy! What happened Mommy?", and also in the distant I heard the syrens of an ambulence. Please GODS save my baby I thought before I slipped from consiousness.

Percy"s POV

(2 weeks from the crash)

Wow! I can't believe we got into a car accident! It happened 2 weeks ago and I am still in the hospital. Nothing major happened to me. The only thing is that I broke my arm, and got glass stuck in my skin (and the doctors had to take it out verrrrrrrrrrry carfully). Anyways my mom is in worst condition. She is in a wheel chair for the REST of her life. My poor mommy. I was allowed to go home a week ago since I only have Minor problems as the doctors put it but my mommy still has 2 weeks. The doctor told me I could stay if I wanted and I said yes right away because I DO NOT want to go back home to Smelly Gabe. Smelly Gabe would probably blame me for my mommy's condition. I would also be sent to bed early like really early and then forced to make his meals since he doesn't know how (not that I know how). So right now I am sitting in my mom's room watching cartoons on the T.V. I can't wait to go home. After a half hour my cartoons were done seeing as it was 6 o'clock and the News was on I decided to go to sleep.

*2 weeks later when Sally is dismissed* (Still Percy's POV)

Yay! Today my mommy and I get to go home! Smelly Gabe is coming to pick us up since mommy can't drive just yet. She needs to get a special car, so her wheel chair fits. Me and mommy were waiting outside for Smelly Gabe. He was already half an hour late. My mom and I talked abbout how things were going to be different. She mentioned about me maybe going to camp instead of school. I was all for that until she started to talk to herself, and then said to me "No, never mind I can't send you there yet, you don't ummm have enough education to skip school". Wow what is the deal with this camp and not enough education? Whatever! Anyways after that camp disscusion was done Smelly Gabe pulled up. We didn't know how we were going to get my mom in so the people that are like doctor's but there not (nurses) helped and then told us to try not to go anywhere until we are able to move my mom around with out a problem. I was a little bit afarid to drive home seeing as the last time we did we ended up in the hospital.

*August 17th the day before Percy's 7th birthday* (Still Percy's POV)

Today is August 17th! I am so excited! Incase you don't remember what August 17th is I will tell you. August 17th is the day before my birthday! My mommy said I should go to my friend Jason's house. I was so happy but I knew she wanted me out of the house so she and Gabe (Gabe was forced to help since Sally can't to some stuff) could make my cake and wrap presents. I didn't care though because I haven't seen Jason since the last day of school. Jason is really funny. He isn't the brightest like me but he is really strong. He is the same size as me but a little shorter but he is definatley stronger. Jason has sandy blonde/brown hair, and blue eyes. He also has a little scar above his lip that is from him trying to eat a staple. Anyways right now I am getting ready to leave. I just need to go say bye to my mommy. I walked out of my room and into the living room where my mom was sitting. "Bye mommy, I'm going to go to Jason's house now ok?", I asked her. She looked at me for a second and said "Ok, Percy have fun. I will see you tonight". After my mommy finished talking I left for Jason's house. Well actually Jason doesn't live in a house. He lives in an apartment. He lives in the apartment building right next too me on the first floor in room 1, which is pretty much the nicest room in the whole building. As I was walking I kept feeling like someone or _something_ was following me. I kept looking back but seen nothing so I just forgot about it. When I got to the first floor I heard thunder outside. I looked outside and seen it started to rain. It always rains when I get hear, and it never is just rain, there is also lightening and thunder. Oh well. I knocked on the first door with the Big #1 on it. A few seconds later Jason's mom, Grace, answered the door. You see hear Grace hates being called Ms. Grace or even her first name. I don't even know her first name so she told me to call her Grace which is fine with me. Anyways she answered the door and said "Hello, Percy Jason is in his room you can go and play with him." I smiled and said "hello and thank you Grace". I walked in and was about ready to go into Jason's room when Grace asked me "Does you mom want you home for supper?". I didn't know the answer so I simply said "yes". and went to hang out with Jason. The cool thing about me and Jason is that we both like Greek mythology. Jason prefers Roman but still likes Greek. And what else is cool about us two is that we are both named after heros from the myths. Me and Jason have been hanging out for a while when Grace came in and said I should go. I didn't argue so I said my goodbyes to Jason. It was still rainging, thundering and lightening when I left their apartment. I took the elevator down to the Lobby. When I walked outside it stopped raining, thundering and lightening. Strange it does that every time aswell. Oh Well! I was about ready to walk into the apartment I heard a loud crash and it wasn't thunder. I hurried up inside just incase though. When I reached my apartment on the third floor in the third room I seen Smelly Gabe sitting on the kitchen stool with his eyes looking like watermelons. i wondered what his problem was. Maybe it was of hard it was to make a cake, or to actually work. Haha good one Percy I laughed in my head. I looked around for my mom. I didn't see her so I decided to call her name. "Mom! Mom where aer you I'm home". I called for a few minutes until Gabe said, "Shut up kid! Your mother is gone and probably won't come back," he yelled at me. I was shocked. I was trying to be brave so I asked Gabe "Where did she go? Did you do this to her?,". Gabe glared at me and yelled "NO, and NO! but I know who did". That made me have a little bit of hope. "Who and How?". I asked hoping to find my mommy. Gabe smilied and looked at me with his knowing smiling. "For how I know there was a note and it was on your mother's wheel chair (he pointed to the empty wheel chair by the TV), and for who it is I need a drum roll for this," he said. I knew he wouldn't tell me unless I give him a drum roll. So I did and he continued on. "The person that stole your mother was your Uncle. Don't ask me what Uncle but I am guessing it would have to be on your dad's side of the family since your Mom didn't have any siblings," he laughed evily. I didn't even know if my Dad had any brothers because I haven't met any of his family. So great thanks to my Uncle Whoever I am stuck to live with Smelly Gabe since he is the closest thing I have to family even though I don't consider him "family". As soon as I was done thinking that thought Gabe needed to talk again. This time though he said "Now you useless kid listen and listen good I need you to do me a HUGE HUGE HUGE favor,". my only thought was "Oh Brother!".

**A/N: Hey you guys I hope you liked it. Sorry that it has been a while since i last updated it but I have been really busy these past few days with soccer, and shopping, swimming, and getting things ready for my birthday! I will try to update more often though, as long, as I get reviews. I would like to get 5 this time. And I won't publish chapter 3 until I get the reviews. Anyways I know you guys are probably like "Nooooooooooooooo, another cliff hanger.". Yeah sorry about that but cliff hangers are the easiest things to write because you have to end and start at a certain point. So most of the chapters will be cliff hangers. Sorry if it isn't the greatest chapter but I was in a rush to write it. **

**Dont forget to review/comment/fave! Thx**

**From,**

**LittleGreen489**


	3. The Other Half to the Truth of the Story

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again, LittleGreen489! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I had changed my name from MadsSpitsInkFan4 to LittleGreen489. I just wanted to let you guys know that now incase you have read my other 2 stories for InkHeart and it still says my old pen name. Anyways on with Chapter 3! I am so happy that I have gotten 4 reviews/favourites for chapter 2. It really means a lot to me. I had 3 new reviews and 1 who favourited the story. As I promised these are the people who have reviewed/ favourited my story or my self.**

**Please Give a Big Round of applause to...**

**awesomegirl82 who reviewed**

**IFoundAPickle who reviewed**

**The great book who reviewed**

**and...**

**Green-ac-percabeth who favourited my story **

**(Audience claps) Ok, ok these four have been very generous for reviewing or favouriting. I thank you guys so much! Back to the story... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because you guys will probably so on edge that I hope you guys will review so I can give you guys he next chapter right away. Once again I don't own PJO, if I did. You guys probably wouldn't be reading any of these stories because if I wrote them they would be very crappy, and you guys wouldn't have read them!**

**Chapter 3: The Other half to the Truth of the Story**

**3rd Person's POV (Go back to the day of the accident)**

While Percy was at Yancy Academy Primary School in Manhattan there was a little girl on the other side of Manhattan at Manhattan Public School. (**A/N: Hey you guys I don't know if that is a real school or not so just bare with me. All I did was just take one of the schools where I live and change it to if it is)** This little girl was a very unique individual. All human beings are unique but there was just something about this little girl that everybody loved about her, or was completely scared of her. This little girl was Annabeth Chase. Annabeth has curly blonde hair that sat at her shoulder. Most people think that when they hear "blonde" they think of the most dumbest person on earth (**A/N: Sorry to whoever people reading this that are blondes but I was just going with what the stereo types say so I am truly sorry if I offened anyone. It was not intended. Please forgive me and don't stop reading)** but Little Miss Annabeth Chase was not even close to that. She was so smart! Don't believe me? Well lets go and look at her right now during her class then.

***In Annabeth's Classroom* Still 3rd person's POV**

There in Ms. Todds (**A/N: Yeah yeah i know very cliché)** classroom was 6 groups with 4 students in each. At table number 6 sat a 6 year old girl with curly blonde shoulder length hair, and the most beautiful eyes you have probably ever seen. They were Grey! Anyways this young lady was none other than Annabeth Chase. People would probably call her a brainiac, or geek but no one would dare call Annabeth that. It isn't because she would hurt anyone (because she would not) it was the fact that she knew how to make you think she was or the fact that she seemed to always know your weaknesses. Anyways right now the class was i nthe middle of a math lesson. Ms Todds was asking the class what shape would come next if this was the pattern. "Square, Circle, Square, ?". After waiting about 5 seconds for someone to raise there hand she was about ready to call on one of the ones who weren't paying attention which was probably Travis or Connor Stoll, when Annabeth's hand shot up. Ms. Todds looked expectingly at Annabeth and asked "Yes Annabeth? What comes next?". "Circle". said the blonde little girl. "Correct", Ms Todds said smiling approvingly at Annabeth. The next question that was asked was also answered by Annabeth and the next one and the one after that, and after that, until you reach 10, and they were all correct. Then the bell rang signaling them that it was time to go home. Annabeth took her timing leaving. She really didn't mind it at school. Her teacher Ms, Todds, actually wasn't that mean. She had her moments that were very unlike her but what teachers don't? Anyways when Annabeth finally made it outside after taking her sweet time she started to look for her Step-Mom.

***Outside Manhattan Public School* Annabeth's POV**

Hello there! I am Annabeth Chase. The school day has just finished and right now I am looking for my Step-Mom. I know what you are probably thinking. First off you probably have 2 questions, am I right? The first one is probably why do you have a Step-Mom? and your second question is probably how do you know that it is your Step-Mom? Well to answer your first question I have a Step-Mom because my mom went on a trip around the world to see different cultural statues and that kind of stuff and has never been seen again. My daddy said she left the week after I was born. My Step-Mom's name is Christina Johnson Chase (**I don't know if they mentioned her name in the books so I just decided to name her Christina).** She is ok I guess before she seemed like she hated me because my father has already been with another lady but she slowly got over it and excepts me. I call my Step-Mom Christina or sometimes she lets me call her Christy. Christina and my daddy, Fredrick Chase, have been married for 4 years. So since I was 2. In the 4 years of them being married they have had twin boys. Right now they are cute but I just have this sister knowing that they are going to make me go crazy when they are older. Right now they are 2 years old. Their names are Matthew and Robert Johnson Chase but, we call them Matty, and Bobby. Sorry I forgot about your other question. How I know that it is Christina picking me up today is that my daddy always works on Thursdays and so Christina usually picks me up. Oh and speak of her I can see her. She is where she always parks, under the big oak tree where there was once an owl that I seen and she has been parking there ever sence. When I got into the car I was greeted by Christina, Matty, Bobby, and surprisingly my Daddy. "Hello everyone!", I said very cheerfully. They are replied back but Matty kept talking. "Hi, Annebet! are you cuming wit us to da park?" he tried to ask. "We're going to the park? And Daddy why are you home?", I asked very curious. "Well," he began, "we are going to have a picnic at the park and for why I am here is because my work let me come home early". I was happy that my daddy was home early and that we were going on a picnic.

***Later that night at the Chase house* Still Annabeth's POV**

Today at the park was AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAZING! I had so much fun there! We went to my favourite park. It is only 2 blocks away from my house which is I think 6 blocks away from school. Anyways, it has these swings that look like pizza! I love PIZZA! If you are wondering how they look like pizzas I will tell you. They are red and look like tomatoe sauce. around it is like this yellow thick stuff that would be like the crust and then whoever is on the swing is the toppings. Like on the swing I was on it was me, Bobby, and Matty. Bobby was the cheese, Matty was the pepperoni and I was the **Olives (really I have these swings in a park in my town and eveyone loves them! I have never actually done the topping things but I thought it was a cute idea for little kids. Tell me if I am wrong). **And then I went on the big slides. I also am able to do the monkey bars. None of my friends can make it fully across but I can. I used a strategy to figure it out and it was realllllllly easy. Oh yeah that reminds me, at the park I seen Ms Todds at the park. She was walking her dog. She didn't smile at me, which is really strange seeing as she always smiles at me but instead of smiling she sort of glared at me. Anyways for our picnic we had mini pizzas considering that we were having so much fun on the "pizza swings". My pizza had sauce, cheese, pepperoni and olives. Matty had sauce, cheese, and pepperoni, while Bobby had just sauce and cheese. Funny huh? I had such a blast. After we finished eating we were allowed to go play on the slides and stuff for 15 more minutes. As we were leaving though I felt like as if it was begging for me to come back. Don't ask me why but oh well I had no choice to leave. Now I am sitting in my room watching TV. My more isn't really overly girly. First sign I HATE the colour pink! My walls are a nicce calm shade of grey. My parents let me paint my room this colour becuase they were reading that calm colours may calm down kids with ADHD. Yeah you heard me I have ADHD. I know it doesn't seem like it. Here os something else you probably don't know about me. I also have dyslexia. I know the smartest person in grade 1 has dyslexia. Oh well! Here comes my daddy to tuck me in. It is already 8:30, I was supposed to be in bed by 7:45. Oh well! Well I am off to sleep nighty night!

**A/N: Hey you huys I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have been really busy and I was kind of hoping for more reviews or story likes! *pouts* Anyways on the 16th was my birthday so that is a reason because I had my friends over on the 15th and then on the 17th was my brothers birthday so I couldn't go on. But I will promise to update mre often if you guys promise to do your part which is reviewing or favouriting me or my story. Hey if you guys could tell your friends about my story and try to get the word around that would be great. And you guys are welcome to leave suggestions. I have good ideas for the next 2 or 3 chapters but if I think you guys have a really good idea I will try and fit it in! Bye and thanks and don't forget to review! Oh and if you guys have any questions you can ask but DONT forget to review!**

**Love,**

**LittleGreen489**


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys its me LittleGreen489! I know it has been a month since I last updated *frowns*, but I wanted to keep waiting to see if I get more reviews but sadly I didn't. I would really really really really really (adds a million more reallys) like it if you did. I did get a few flames but it is my first PJO story but oh well. Anyways I am going to continue with my story. I know that there are people out in the world that may not have an account but reads my story so I am doing this for them, and whoever favourites or reviews in anyway. Thx**

**On with the story (there is no one knew who reviewed so I disn't bother listing)**

**BTW I do not own PJO Rick does, or does he? **_**Mhmmm**_

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV (2 Weeks after the Crash)

Finally it is summer! I am going to have a lot of with my Best Friend! We are going to go to the beach, go to the park, go swimming, ride bikes, etc. Yeah, riding bikes sound good, I don't know if I really want to go into a car. Well incase you are wondering 2 weeks ago back to the day my family went to the park, there was this really bad car crash. My daddy showed it to me on the NYCN, New York City News (**A/N: I dont know if it real but oh well)** They were saying that there was a mother and son in the car, she went through a red light and hit a Semi-truck. They are saying the little boy is okay, but his mother has been paralized. I feel so sorry for the family! I hope they are ok. But yeah from hearing that it has scared me so I haven't really been in our car since. Anyways, today I my family and I are going to a baseball game. Baseball is ok but I like going because it reminds me alot of my mother, or so my daddy has told me. We are seeing New York Yankees vs Toronto Blue Jays.

"Annabeth, honey come on it is time to go, we need to get a parking spot," my daddy called up to me. "Coming", I yelled back. "Great", I muttered to my self "We are taking a car". I then put my grey converse on and went down stairs.

(Skipping to August 17th)

Hey it has been a while since the Baseball game. I don't know what my daddy talks about when he said he feels closer to my mother but, whatever. Today I don't want to ruin my mood because I am hanging out with my bestest friend in the whole world, Thalia! Thalia is the same age as me. Today we are going to be swimming in our pool. I have never been to Thalia's house, she has only ever been to mine. My Daddy and I are going to go and pick her up today because she lives on the other side of New York and can't walk here. Right now though I am going down stairs to have some breakfast. It is Saturday today so we are having our Saturday Pancakes with Blueberry Syrup. During breakfast my brothers are talking back and forth between eachother and my Dad and Step mom are talking to each other so I just sit there and eat in silence. I usually always do this during meals. Once I finished my pancake I go up stairs and get dressed. I realized that I didn't even know what it was supposed to be like today. I know what you are probably thinking... why would you care put something on and if your parents say "no" then change. Well I don't feel like having to change after so I am just going to go and ask my daddy. I walked all the way back down stairs. My dad was standing next to the door. "Ready to go Annie?", he asked. I looked at him with a look that says "Seriously". "Daddy you know I HATE being called Annie and secondly I don't know what the weather is supposed to be today". He chuckles and says "Quite hot today, my _Dear Little Annie_,". I walked away and headed up the stairs for the second time. When I got to my room, I went straight to my dresser. I pulled out My Dark Jean short shorts (**A/N: Not Like teenage short but little kid short)**, and my favourite Grey T-shirt with an Owl on it made out of rinestones. Anyways I grab some white socks and my grey converse. I don't like wearing flip flops. I hurried and brushed my hair out then walked down stairs for Christina to put my hair in a pony tail. Now I am ready. I walked to the front door where my dad was standing. He said "Ready to go, Annie". I glared at him and he only laughed and jumped into the car. I know now I am okay of going back into the car.

*30 minutes later: Outside Thalia's Apartment*

We just got back here at Thalia's Apartment. She is sitting on the steps wearing her usual style. Thalia has Midnight Black hair that is naturally straight. She looks like what a teenager calls Punk but she is definatley not. Today she is wearing black short shorts and a Bright blue shirt that says "I may be cute but my attidute ain't". It is her favourite shirt but she can't wear it to school so she wears it whenever she gets a chance. She is wearing her black converse. She loves them like me but she says Black is Classic. The one thing that stands out that is special about her is her eyes, like me. Hers are Electric Blue. It is also her favourite colour. As she was getting in I seen a little boy who looked about my age walking out of his apartment and going to Thalia's. Just as he walked into the building it started to down pore. When it started Thalia sighed. I looked at her confused and she said "Zeus is mad again". I tried not to laugh. I forgot to mention that me and Thalia are Greek! Anyways now I have to find something else for me and her to do because, well its raining outside.

*Back at The Chase's House*

Since it is still raining outside Thalia and I are inside playing on the computer. We are looking up Greek Gods and Goddesses. "Whos your favourite God?", I asked Thalia. "Zeus", she Replied. _Thats pretty cool, I think, her eyes are Electric blue and her favourite God is Zeus who can control electricity. _"Annabeth!, Hello? Whos your favourite God," Thalia shouted and woke me up from my thinking. "Sorry, ummm my favourite God is... I don't know really but, my favourite Goddess is Athena,". I said. "So while you like Miss Brainiac, I like Artimis!". Thalia said with a smirk. I just stuck my tongue out at her, even though it would never faze her.

*Percy's Apartment* (Percy's POV)

_Recap: As soon as I was done thinking that thought Gabe needed to talk again. This time though he said "Now you useless kid listen and listen good I need you to do me a HUGE HUGE HUGE favor,". my only thought was "Oh Brother!". _

Right now I am in my room grabbing a pair of clothes, the picture of me and my mom, and my stuff dolphin. I am packing all of this into my backpack that I use for school. Right now it is 6:30, and I am going to go to the park i don't know for how long though. As I walked to central park there were so many strangers giving me strange looks. When I finally got to the park there was a family there so I decided to make it look like I was playing instead of finding a new home. I went to go play on the swings. Then all of a sudden a little girl who looked about my age came up to me and said "Do you need a hand?". I was confused until I realized that I was jst sitting there. I shook my head "no" and started to swing but she still didn't go away. Instead she sat on the swing next to me and continued to talk. "I'm Annabeth". I waved to her trying to remain silent. "Do you talk", she kept pesturing on. I shook my head "yes" this time. "Then why don't you talk to me"Annabeth said. I just shrugged my shoulders. This went on for about 10 minutes. Annabeth looked around the park and asked me "Where is your mother, or father?". I hadn't even thought of that. So I just said "I don't have any". What I was panicking, plus I'm only 7 could you blame a kid. Annabeth just looked at me, and then ran away to her dad. Great I thought, I made a friend then scared her away. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard foot steps coming up behind me. I turned only to see Annabeth and her dad. Her dad looked at me and said "Son, don't worry we are not going to hurt you but like you to come and live with us at our house". I couldn't help but think of a house to live in instead of a card board box. "Yes, thank you", I said. As we were walking to the car Annabeth turned to me and said, "Am I ever going to get you to talk to me Green Eyes?", I looked at her confused. She must have noticed because she said, "You have only said 7 words since I met you and I don't have know your name, yet so Green Eyes." she said with a smile. I just shrugged my shoulders and got into the car with the rest of Annabeth's family. Hopefully the family to give me a better life.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading my story. Hope you like! Sorry it tooks so long. Plz feedback in any kind of way but no flames its only my first story.**

**LittleGreen**


End file.
